diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Hell's Forge (Quest)
"The time has come for you to destroy Mephisto’s Soulstone!" - Deckard Cain Hell's Forge is the second quest of Act IV. It's initiated by talking to Deckard Cain. In order to complete the quest players need to bring Mephisto's Soulstone (which they either picked up themselves at the end of Act III or were given by Deckard Cain at the start of this quest) to the Hellforge, located within the River of Flame. The quest is completed after players smash Mephisto's Soulstone at the Hellforge. Rewards can include several high level Gems and/or Runes. In addition players may prepare themselves for this act's final quest and the showdown with the game's main antagonist: Diablo himself. Background The sacred Soulstones were given to the Horadrim by the Archangel Tyrael in order to imprison the Prime Evils that had been set loose upon the world. However, the fallen angel Izual had told the Prime Evils how to corrupt the sacred stones and bend their tremendous power to their will. By doing so the Soulstones no longer acted as a prison but instead strengthened the Evils beyond the boundaries of the realms and even functioned as an anchor into the mortal realm: if the corporeal forms of the Prime Evils were destroyed their spirits remained within the stones, making a rebirth into the world possible. Mephisto was the first of the Prime Evils to be captured and the first to break free. However, he was slain at the hands of brave adventurers who had come to stop the Prime Evils from reuniting. Now his corrupt Soulstone has to be destroyed at the only possible place: the Hellforge, in order to banish Mephisto's enraged spirit back into the Black Abyss and to prevent him from manifesting into the world of Sanctuary ever again. Further Tips and Information Find the City of the Damned. Somewhere in this City is a staircase leading down to the River of Flame (you'll find a Waypoint near the stairs). Search the River of Flame until you find the Hellforge; if you find a Waypoint located near a corridor with demon statues you have to turn back. When you approach the Hellforge the quest log should appear and you should encounter Hephasto the Armorer, a Unique Overlord boss similar to The Smith. Much like The Smith, Hephasto has a powerful melee attack and moves fast. It's best to lure him away from the forge and kill him when he's alone; it might be a tricky fight however. When he dies he should drop the Hellforge Hammer. Clear the area near the Forge and equip the hammer - it does not have requirements and may thus be used by any character. When you click on the Hellforge, Mephisto's Soulstone should disappear from your inventory and appear on the forge. Attack the forge; after several swings the Soulstone should shatter into several fragments and a storm of souls is unleashed. Rewards *1 perfect, 2 flawless, and 1 normal gem (or skull). Gem types are chosen randomly. *1 random rune: **Up to can be received in difficulty. ** to can be received in difficulty. ** to can be received in difficulty. Notes The chance of each rune dropping for destroying Mephisto's Soulstone is the same. For example, destroying the soulstone on Nightmare difficulty will result in a 1/11 chance for dropping any of the runes between Sol and Um. Category:Act IV Quests